Pure Blood DiariesStories part 3
by Isane Naoko-kins
Summary: Continuation of Pure Blood DiariesStories part 2


**Yet another continuation, but this time a continuation of Pure Blood DiariesStories part 2(therefore this is part 3) enjoy! -^_^-**

After having class that night I had slowly walked back to my room and hadn't been able to stop thinking about my parents. I hadn't seen them in years and for all I knew they were dead. Besides even if they weren't dead, they were dead to me. I had fallen asleep after contemplating wether that was right or wrong of me to think and when I woke up it was broad day light. Sighing, I figured I hadn't been asleep that long, and sure enough I was right. It was only five thirty. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep, I stood and decided I would take a stroll around campus, even if it was day time. I didn't want to wear my uniform so I grabbed a tutu, combat boots, and a t-shirt out of my closet along with a parasol, and went into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. Once I was done I skipped along the silent corridors of the dormitory and hummed quietly. I walked outside and opened up the parasol and looked around, trying to figure out how to open the giant gates. For some reason they were completely shut today and I blinked, trying to push the huge wooden doors open. It didn't work. I kept pushing and it took too much energy so I slumped down against the gates and sat. "Need some help?", a voice called out. Looking around I saw Zero standing infront of me. "Why are you inside our gates, during the day? Wait...why are you even inside the gates? You never come in here." He looked around, "I was just taking a little tour..." I smiled, "You mean skipping extra classes and needing a place to lay low so Yuki doesn't find you?" He nodded slightly. I giggled and he looked startled at the sound, but I wasn't sure why. After a moment I began thinking about my parents, again...and I became noticably upset. Zero looked down at me and looked even more in shock than when I giggled, "Don't get upset...I told you I can help you with the gates." I shook my head, "That's not why I'm upset, but thanks..." Standing and moving to the side I let him push the gates open, apparently I'm just not strong enough. Well...I am pretty weak...but that's not the point. We walked out and I held my parasol above me. Looking down at me he said, in the most sympathetic way Zero can, "So...what is making you upset?" I looked up at him and tears brimmed my eyes, "My parents..." a tear streamed down my cheek and he put a hand on my shoulder and kissed away the tear. "What about them?" He said softly, with his cool voice. "Everything..." He sighed and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well...do you want to talk about it?" He shrugged slightly, "Not really...maybe some other time..." I mumbled. He seemed to understand, I'm guessing since he himself lost his parents...and well I guess I didn't lose mine...but as far as I'm concerned I did. After all they did just leave me with that thing, Kaname, along with all of the other stuff they did. I leaned into him and he kissed me briefly on the lips before just simply holding me close to him. It made me feel good, safe, and loved when he did that. I wondered to myself if Zero and I could actually be called a couple...we seemed to be but I wasn't sure, especially since he said he didn't know which one of us he loved. Looking up at him I decided to ask, "Zero, if someone asked if we were a couple what would you say?" He looked stunned at the question, "Well...I suppose say yes...but then again...I'm not sure you'd like that very much, and I'm not sure how well it would go over with Yuki...not to mention the Chairman." I nodded. "I wouldn't mind it...I actually like you...a lot...I agree with you about Yuki, but she loves Kaname...and in all honesty I think she'd be okay with it, once she got used to it, but the Chariman...you're right, he would flip out." I smiled a bit when I thought about him finding out, and the expression he would have on his face. He would either be very happy that his "little boy" Zero had found a girl or angry. My bet was on the happy for his little Zero, then a huge photoshoot, unannounced, followed by Zero beating him into the ground. I smiled, then saw Yuki walking our way. She seemed her normal self, but I was more aware of her and would be ready if she tried anything again. She gave a slight smile then glared at Zero, "You skipped class yesterday, again." Zero shrugged and Yuki sighed, "You'll get extra classes and then you'll be late for duty tonight." Once again Zero just shrugged. Yuki waved her hand at him as if to say "Fine, don't listen to me." Which she was used to, even though deep down Zero cared for her wether it was in a big brother way or a way a lover loves his companion. Or perhaps the way you love a little puppy, but whatever you wanted to call it he cared for her. Looking at me-we were pretty much the same height-she looked quite apologetic and she was, "Chise-sama..." I cut her off real quick, "You don't have to add the sama..." I smiled a tiny bit, and she smiled back, "Chise-chan...I'm sorry for what I did yesterday...I didn't mean it, can you please forgive me?" I smiled more and nodded, "Of course, Yuki-chan." Even if she didn't know we were family, I knew we were and family sticks together and forgives one another. We hugged each other then she spoke again, "I got carried away...and really if you and Zero like each other...than...I'm happy for you." I gave Zero that "I told you so" look and he just looked away, he knew I was right and that's all that mattered. I looked back at Yuki and gave her one last hug, "It's fine...really." Yuki nodded and grinned, then glared at Zero again. Looking at me she said, "Excuse me, Chise-chan, but Zero has to go take his extra classes, NOW, before school actually starts." She put the emphasis on now when she looked at Zero and he gave in and nodded, "Fine." He mumbled and she began to drag him towards the main school building. As he walked past me his lips brushed against mine and I smiled to myself then watched then disappear into the building and the door shut behind them. Looking around I decided I would just go back into my dorm and try to sleep while I still could. I felt better now than I had before, and maybe even felt a bit better about talking to Zero about my parents...But that would have to wait until later, I thought to myself as I walked back into the gates, not bothering to close them, knowing I couldn't on my own, and went into my dorm room, not bothering to change just took off my shoes and fell into bed, and fell fast asleep.

**Obviously to be continued :3**


End file.
